New York, New York
by Ry-Rain
Summary: Some of the Glee kids have ended up in New York. *Chapters are not in chronological order* *FEMSLASH*
1. New York, New York

Disclaimer: I own nothing at this point except the computer this story was typed on.

Rating: PG, if even

Pairing(s): Hints at Brittana, Pezberry friendship.

A/N: So, I just randomly wrote this scene. There's not really much to it, but I am planning on creating a series. The stories won't be in chronological order, mainly because I would never finish it otherwise since I already have four or five more random scenes started in this Verse. Have a question about anything in the story? Ask and maybe it will get answered in a future story. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Rachel sighed as she walked into the penthouse apartment she shared with Santana and Brittany. The tiny diva still had trouble understanding her current living situation, what with Santana hating her all throughout high school, but she wouldn't change it for anything. Sure, she's walked in on the two former cheerleaders so many times now that it doesn't even phase her anymore, but it could be worse.<p>

Throwing her keys on the table by the door, Rachel slumped into the kitchen. She was finally done with mid-terms and it couldn't have come a minute sooner. Her sleeping and eating habits were off and even her voice wasn't 100 percent. Thankfully, her professors for her voice classes knew the students were stressed and kept the singing to a minimum, focusing on theory more than skill. Grabbing a bottle of water, the brunette started humming a song she had heard on the subway, coming out of someone's headphones.

"Keep it down will ya Smurfette? Some of us are trying to sleep."

Rachel rolled her eyes as she followed Santana's voice into the living room. She glared at the Latino laying on the couch, her arm throw over her eyes. "You do have a bedroom you know?"

Santana hugged then raised her hand and counted down. "Five, four, three, two, one," and then a thump came from upstairs. Rachel jumped at the noise and was about to sprint upstairs when the other brunette grabbed her waist and pulled her onto the couch. "B is practicing a routine. The thump is suppose to happen."

Rachel was a little in shocked from Santana's quick reflexes and it took her a minute to respond. "Why is she practicing upstairs? Wouldn't she have more room down here?" The singer could feel the other girl chuckling from behind her.

"Well, at some point while she was practicing, the downstairs neighbors came home and came running and banging on the door the first time Brittany landed on the floor," Santana answered then shifted, wrapping her arms more securely around the diva. "Once they knew she was alright, they started yelling at her. They made Britts cry, which is when I came home and scared them away. Once I got her calmed down, I told her to practice upstairs."

"Which is why you're sleeping down here?"

"Yep."

Rachel nodded and laid still until she could hear the Latina softly snoring and her grip around the smaller girl's waist loosened. Carefully, she sat up and slid off the couch. It was Santana's turn to cook, but as Rachel softly kissed her friend's forehead, she figured she'd give the girl a break.


	2. When Rachel Met Brittany

So, I've decided to put all my one-shots in this verse into one story, the chapters will continue to be out of order, but now people can just put this story on alert if they really want to.

beginning of Rach/Britt friendship

* * *

><p>Rachel frowned as she stood outside her new dance class. The studio was only a block away from the NYU dorms, but being a Saturday, the streets and sidewalks of New York were crowded and she was already sweaty from pushing and shoving through the crowds. It didn't help that she was nervous. Rachel Berry never got nervous, but she had never taken a class like this before. While making her schedule at orientation over the summer, her advisor had suggested she enroll in a hip-hop dance class, as it seemed to be the only genre she hadn't taken. Unfortunately, those classes were the most popular and were already filled up, so she had to go off-campus to find something.<p>

The brunette walked into the room and couldn't help but feel ridiculous. She looked down at her usual dance class clothes, yoga pants and a tank top, then looked around at the other people in the class. They all seemed to be wearing baggy sweat pants, the pockets hanging inside out, and oversized t-shirts. Sighing, she moved to a back corner and started stretching. She'd already paid for today's class, so she might as well hang around. A few of the other dancers kept looking at her, probably because of her odd attire, but she tried to ignore them and just wished the instructor would show up already.

"Hi."

Rachel held back a groan as some tall (but not as tall as Finn) blond guy walked up to her. She gave a small smile, mainly out of politeness. "Hello."

"This your first dance class?"

The diva rolled her eyes. Why does everyone ask her that? "Actually, I've been taking classes since I could walk."

The guy seemed a little taken aback, but didn't leave her alone. "I've never seen you here before," he accused, as though she would lie about something like that.

Rachel stretched her arms behind her back as she tried to think of how to respond. She didn't see the point in getting defensive, just in case she did decide this class was worth the effort, but at the same time, she really wanted the guy to go away and flirt with some other chick. "First time here," she finally answered.

The guy was about to say something when the door opened and a woman who she assumed was the instructor walked in, her back to the class as she talked with someone out in the hallway. When she finally turned around, Rachel was shocked.

"Brittany?" she squeaked before bringing her hands up and covering her mouth.

The former cheerleader turned around at the sound of her name and smiled when she saw the other girl. "Rachel!" she yelled as she bounded across the room. The singer giggled as Brittany picked her up and spin her around. "What are you going here? Are you taking my class?"

Rachel fixed her clothes from the blond's enthusiastic greeting before answering. "Hi Britt. If you are the hip-hop instructor, than yes, I am taking your class."

Brittany beamed. "Cool! Let's go feed the ducks after class and catch up! You should move to the front though."

The brunette chuckled. "I think I'm okay back here Brittany."

The blonde frowned. "But, you're short," she answered before grabbing Rachel's hand then gracefully bending down and picked up the diva's duffel bag. "Gold stars," she giggled, pulling her to the front. "You'll be able to see me better Rach," she said, letting go of Rachel and her bag.

The shorter girl blushed as she noticed everyone was watching their reunion. "Thank you Brittany." The blond just smiled in response then rushed over to the stereo to begin class.


	3. Quinn's Turn

Quinn sat in the dorm room she shared with Mercedes at John Hopkins, listening to Puck ramble on about some frat party. The two girls had met up freshman year and made a pact to room together as sophomores. Together, they were able to make the white cinder block walls and identical furniture a little more warm and welcoming. Quinn's side was draped in red, white and black (even after being off the Cheerios for almost three years, the colors are still ingrained in her brain) and Mercedes has posters and pictures covering every inch of her side. Every now and then, when the blonde was alone in the room like today, she would walk around the other girl's side, just staring at all the pictures.

Quinn knew there were some new pictures from the singer's spring break trip to New York, but she avoided them like the plague. The former cheerleader had wanted to go to there for school, but none of the universities offered her any financial help while John Hopkins offered her a full ride. Sure, the blonde loved rooming with Mercedes. It was like sophomore year in Lima, but only better since she wasn't pregnant. Just as she thought back to that time in her life, she came across a picture she hadn't seen before. Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel were all sitting on a bench in the small park back home, smiling and laughing about something. There was a Dalton jacket hanging off the bench so Quinn figured Blaine had taken the picture. What really drew the blonde's attention was Rachel's smile. The diva looked truly happy. She'd only seen that smile on the other girl's face once before, and that was when they won Nationals senior year.

Quinn turned and looked at her own pictures that covered her desk area. She smiled at the ones of her and Beth, forever grateful that Shelby had decided to move to the Baltimore area (knowing she had a willing, free babysitter probably didn't hurt). She picked up the newest one. Beth's hair had started turning a darker shade to match Puck's, but her eyes were still the same hazel-green as Quinn's.

"When are you coming to visit?" Quinn interrupted her friend. "Beth was asking about you last time I saw her."

::My spring break is next week,:: Puck answered. ::I'm gonna call Shelby when we hang up to see if I can stay with them.::

"If not, I can help you with a hotel," Quinn said, moving the picture to her nightstand. "Maybe Mercedes and I can even find someone who'll let you crash in their room."

::I can always crash in your bed.::

The former cheerleader laughed, sitting at her desk. "Yea, that'll never happen Puck."

::How is your resident Diva?:: Puck asked.

Quinn chuckled. "She's doing good, always busy with classes. She went to New York to visit Kurt and Blaine for break."

The blonde zoned out as Puck started talking about his roommate, Finn. She heard something about his plans for break, and she just assumed he was going to New York and visit Rachel. She picked up another frame.

This one had pictures of her, Santana and Brittany, both in and out of their Cheerios uniforms, spanning from when they first became friends after Quinn moved to Lima to graduation. There was one last picture on Quinn's desk. It was of New Directions after their first win at regionals, when Rachel saved them with her solo. The diva was standing next to her, smiling brightly, with Finn's arm thrown over her shoulder. Everyone else was smiling too, even Quinn. They had finally proven to themselves they could do it, now they just needed to prove it to everyone else.

New Directions had saved her life that year, Quinn knew this. She was horrible to all of them, yet they each did something to help her. Mercedes let her move in after being kicked out of two homes and being unwelcome in Puck's. Brittany brought her a stuffed duck and while Santana came off as cruel in public, she helped a lot too, especially when randomass late night cravings hit. And then there was Rachel, the girl Quinn was the meanest too. Rachel did the most. Sure, she blurted out Puck was the real father, but she organized not one, but two songs to her. She constantly offered her friendship and while the blonde had no proof, she's sure Rachel was behind a few other things as well, like Shelby showing up at the hospital that night.

::Well, baby mama, I've got to get going. We have practice soon and I haven't eaten anything since lunch.::

"Which I bet you had like an hour ago, Puck," Quinn joked. "But, I'll let you go anyway. I need to get some work down and then study for a test," she lied, knowing she wouldn't actually be productive once she hung up.

::Bye Quinn::

"Bye Puck."

Taking a deep breath, Quinn went to the corner of the room, finally looking at the newer pictures. There were some of Kurt and Blaine (she was glad to see the two still together) in the couple's one bedroom apartment near NYU. Many of the pictures were of Mercedes and Kurt, at Central Park, some random coffee shop, basically everywhere. She wasn't surprised to see a few pictures of Rachel, one of her in some apartment, another of her trying to dodge the camera from behind a counter, with a light blue apron and visor over a black polo, and one of her behind a mic, Blaine at the keyboard behind her. She was surprised to see the pictures that included Santana and Brittany, especially the one of Rachel sitting in Santana's lap with the Latina's arms wrapped around her waist and Brittany sitting on the other end of the couch laughing.

"Just now looking at those?"

Quinn chuckled and turned to see Mercedes standing in the doorway with a very familiar blond. "Sam?" She ran to the door and hugged the young man. "Oh my god! How are you? What are you doing here?"

Sam laughed as he hugged her back. "I go here, have since freshman year. Mercedes ran into me in the library."

"Okay, while I agree we all need to catch up, don't think I forgot my question Q," Mercedes commented. "Those pictures have been up there for at least a week."

"How long has Rachel been such good friends with Santana?"

"Yea, that totally surprised me too," the other girl answered. "She lives with Santana and Brittany. I guess they moved in together after freshman year. None of them would explain how it all happened though."

"This is Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez and Brittany S. Pierce that we're talking about here?" Sam asked, sitting at Mercedes desk.

"Yea, at some point last year, the three of them became friends, again, don't know how," Mercedes said. "Are you not staying in touch with Santana? I thought you guys worked things out?"

Quinn shrugged. "You and Puck, well and now Sam, are the only people from Glee who even know where I am." Mercedes grimaced. "Or you were the only ones."

"I'm surprised you haven't received friend requests on Facebook, at least from Brittany."

"I did, but haven't responded," Quinn sighed, running her hand through her hair. She knew trying to hide was going to bite her in the ass. "Rachel requested to be friends too."

"Oooh girl! That reminds me," Mercedes started, pushing Quinn to sit down, before sitting on her own bed and pulling Sam to sit next to her. "Kurt told me a little gossip which surprised the hell out of me."

"And what would that be?" Quinn asked, with a small grin. Mercedes knew everything about everyone from glee. Her and Kurt had a weekly phone call to catch each other up on everything.

"Well, Kurt told me that Finn told him that he and Rachel broke up."

"Wait, what?"

Mercedes smiled at the blonde and nodded. "Yep, I guess they broke up when Rachel was home over winter break. They hadn't seen each other in a year, since their spring breaks didn't match up and she stayed in New York over the summer."

"Wow."

"Finn's already seeing someone else," Sam commented, garnering both girls' attention. "She's a cheerleader or color guard or something."

"How do I not know this?" Mercedes asked the boy.

"Well, I don't know this for sure, but I think he may have started seeing her because him and Rachel broke up," he answered, grimacing. "Knowing Kurt's friends with her, he may not have mentioned that part to him."

"Well, he'll know come Saturday," Quinn said, causing Mercedes to laugh.


	4. When Santana Met Rachel

When Santana Met Rachel

By Ry Rain

Disclaimer: I own nothing at this point, except the computer I typed this story on.

A/N: This story is part of my "New York, New York" verse. You don't really need to read the other story in the verse to understand.

To say Santana was bored was an understatement. She was bored out of her fucking mind. Brittany had a day full of classes while half of Santana's had been cancelled, leaving her with nothing to do. She finished her homework in the first two hours of being in her dorm. This was one of those days which had Santana begrudgingly wishing she was back in high school, with all her friends in walking distance. She didn't even know where some people, like Quinn, had ended up.

Growling, the former cheerleader jumped off her lofted bed and threw the book she was reading toward her desk. If she was going to get through the rest of the day without Brittany, she was going to need some caffeine. That was the best thing about being a college student, no one is going to say you drink too much coffee and the best little cafe was only two blocks from her dorm.

Santana grabbed her iPod and headed out to the street, smiling as a recording from sectionals of her singing "Valerie" came on. That night was probably in her top ten, if not top five nights of high school, of course, she'd never admit that to anyone. Winning Nationals senior year was the second best night (going to prom with Brittany that same year was definitely her first). The Latina missed glee club. She liked singing and she wasn't too bad at it, if she said so herself. The dancing was fun too, but what she really liked about the club was that she could be herself. She didn't have to hide her feelings for Brittany, even if she did for the longest time. It was a safe space.

As Santana walked into the little cafe that had the best hot chocolate and chocolate chip cookies, even though it specialized in vegan friendly products, and couldn't help but laugh as "Don't Stop Believin'" came on as soon as she removed her earbuds. Jumping in line, she ordered the largest hot chocolate she could get and one cookie, then found a seat near a little makeshift stage. That was another thing Santana liked about this cafe. It had an open mic hour a couple days a week. She'd yet to gather the courage to participate herself, but she came and watched the brave souls who did as often as she could. Today's group of singers was a mix of the good, the bad and the absolutely, teeth-gratingly horrible. So far, the only performance she actually liked was a woman's almost folksy take on the Runaways "Cherry Bomb." Everyone else was doing karaoke renditions of top 40s.

Santana was getting up to leave when one of the baristas caught her eye. Brittany had said she'd run into Rachel Berry at her dance class, but either the diva stopped attending or Brittany figured the Latina didn't care because she never mentioned the other girl again. Sitting back down, Santana started watching the girl from her high school. This girl wasn't the same Berry that she use to throw slushies at and call names. This Berry seemed even more confident than before, but in a less obnoxious way. She gave every customer she dealt with her signature 1,000 watt smile and laughed when the younger customers flirted with her. Santana also noticed the shorter brunette would occasionally glance at the small stage longingly or grimace when one of the singers would mess up a note. She could just imagine the girls internal monologue as someone got up and did a horrible job on "The Only Exception," a song she had nailed their junior year at McKinley, then again, Rachel nailed every song she did, except when she had laryngitis.

There was still ten minutes left of open mic when Santana noticed her old glee teammate pull her apron off and head toward the stage. The host smiled at her and the two spoke before he jumped on stage.

"We have on last singer for the day," he said. "It's not often our employees come up here, seeing as how we want all of you to have the opportunity to showcase your talents, but today, you are in for a treat. Please give a warm welcome to Rachel."

The short brunette smiled as she climbed to the stage, a guitar suddenly in her hands. She pulled a stool into the center and took a seat before looking out at the crowd. Santana knew the second the diva had spotted her, if she hadn't been looking for a reaction she would have missed the split second downturn of the other girl's lips and the furrowing of her eyebrows. The taller girl gave a soft smile, hoping to ease the singer's worry about her being in the audience, but Rachel just shifted and started strumming before starting her song.

_It doesn't hurt me.  
>You wanna feel how it feels?<br>You wanna know, know that it doesn't hurt me?  
>You wanna hear about the deal I'm making?<br>You  
>You and me<em>

_And if I only could,  
>Make a deal with God,<br>And get him to swap our places,  
>Be running up that road,<br>Be running up that hill,  
>Be running up that building.<br>If I only could, oh..._

_You don't wanna hurt me,  
>But see how deep the bullet lies.<br>Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder.  
>There's a thunder in our hearts, baby.<br>So much hate for the ones we love  
>Tell me, we both matter, don't we?<br>You_

_You and me  
>You and me won't be unhappy.<em>

_And if I only could,  
>Make a deal with God,<br>And get him to swap our places,  
>Be running up that road,<br>Be running up that hill,  
>Be running up that building,<br>_

_And if I only could,  
>Make a deal with God,<br>And get him to swap our places,  
>Be running up that road,<br>Be running up that hill,  
>Be running up that building,<br>If I only could, oh..._

_If I only could, oh...  
><em>

_And if I only could,  
>Make a deal with God,<br>And get him to swap our places,  
>Be running up that road,<br>Be running up that hill,  
>Be running up that building,<br>_

_And if I only could,  
>Make a deal with God,<br>And get him to swap our places,  
>Be running up that road,<br>Be running up that hill,  
>Be running up that building<em>

*QRSB*QRSB*QRSB*QRSB*QRSB*QRSB*QRSB*QRSB*QRSB*QRSB*QRSB*QRSB*QRSB*QRSB* QRSB* QRSB*

Santana was glad Rachel had ignored her as she got off the stage and headed back behind the counter. Santana Lopez did not cry just because someone sang a beautiful song. No way. She got dust in her eyes when the door opened halfway. But man, that was beautifully heartbreaking. The Latina knew the song, what self-respecting lesbian didn't know that song after that Warehouse 13 season finale and to hear it played on a guitar instead of piano, wow. She really had no other words.

Santana wasn't sure why, but she knew wanted to talk to Rachel. There was just something about the way she sang that song. Sure, Berry always put emotion into her singing, but this was beyond all the times she sang in glee. This was "Don't Rain on My Parade" worthy. Sure, that song was like a big fuck you to the other teams, even if the diva didn't mean for it to be, but Rachel was just ecstatic that the team had finally shown some belief in her talents. The emotion in this performance was just as true, but she came across as broken and Santana had to know what finally broke the other girl. What could possibly have happened that was worse than how she was treated in high school? What was worse than having your birth mother adopt your frenemy's baby after rejecting you? What was worse than having slushies thrown at you, names tossed like they meant nothing and unflattering pornographic pictures drawn on the bathroom walls? After all these things, Rachel would just jump right back up like nothing happened.

Looking at her watch, Santana knew she should be heading out soon, but had to have some contact with the other girl before leaving. Getting up, she jumped in line. When she made it to the counter, she smiled at the shorter brunette. "Hey Berry."

"Santana. What can I get you?"

"Large hot chocolate, soy milk and no whip." Rachel nodded then went about getting her drink order. "You were amazing up there."

"Thanks. Is the drink all you need?"

Santana sighed as she nodded and walked to the register. "When do you get off?"

"That'll be $4.59."

"Come on Rachel. I know we don't really have the greatest history, but you had lunch with Britt and we're living in the same city. You work at my favorite coffee shop." Rachel just stared at Santana, her hand held out waiting for the money. "Fine. Look, I gotta pick up B at her last class. Call me," Santana said, grabbing the singer's hand and writing her number down. "Just in case you don't have my number anymore. Call me, please, and the three of us can meet up for dinner or something."

Rachel sighed. "I'm off in an hour."

The former Cheerio smiled then handed the singer $5. "Keep the change."


	5. Surprise

Brittany grinned at Rachel as she heard the front door slam shut, marking Santana's arrival home. The four girls were having a movie night, the first one they'd been able to arrange in months because of everyone's crazy class and work schedules.

"Those fucking idiots!" the Latina yelled into the apartment, causing the blonde to giggle. Rachel just rolled her eyes at her friend's antics as she continued making dinner. Brittany swung her legs against the cupboards as she waited for her girlfriend to walk into the kitchen. "Why do people not understand that when they're scheduled to come on at 5 p.m. That means they should be there at 5 p.m. if not earlier!"

Rachel looked at the clock on the microwave. "How late was she this time?"

"Ten minutes," Santana growled as she finally joined the girls. "Which made me miss my bus, meaning I had to wait a half hour for the next one," she continued as she gave the other brunette a quick hug then stood in front of Brittany and kissed her. "How were your days?"

"The usual," Rachel answered as Santana turned and leaned back into her girlfriend. "Kurt and I presented our project in our history of theatre class and that's about all that happened."

"I got a new class at the studio," Brittany said, wrapping her arms around the Latina. "I'm going to be teaching little kids on Saturday afternoons."

"That's great B," Santana said, bringing the blonde's hands up to her lips and kissing them. "What you cooking for us tonight Rae?"

"Vegetarian fajitas, but one of you guys are welcomed to cook up some meat for yourselves." Santana shrugged as the singer turned around. "Quinn should be here soon, she called saying one of her professors wanted to meet with her."

"Well, that makes me feel a little bit better about being late," Santana said. "Which professor is flirting with her this time?" she asked, causing Brittany to giggle again.

"Ugh, do not remind me Lopez," Rachel playfully growled. "Also, its her photography prof I believe she said."

"Well, since you've met her, I doubt any flirting will be happening," Santana surmised, a small smirk appearing. "Anyway, I'm going to go change, I smell like a distillery."

"Don't take too long San, I'm almost done," Rachel warned, grabbing Brittany's wrist before she could follow the Latina. "Don't pout Britt, besides, I need your help for her surprise," the diva whispered, pointing at the fridge as they heard the front door open again.

"Rach?"

"In the kitchen Quinn!" the brunette answered as she turned back to the stove and Brittany pulled a cake out of the fridge.

Quinn quickly entered the kitchen, putting a few grocery bags on the counter. "She home?"

"Changing," Brittany answered. "Rae made me stay and help." Quinn chuckled at the other blonde as she kissed Rachel on the cheek. "But, its probably a good thing, she'd take way too long to decorate the cake and would probably put all kinds of gold stars on it."

"I'm still here Britt," Rachel said with indignation, betraying the soft smile she was wearing.

"She's got a point Rach," Quinn commented, putting a tub of ice cream into the freezer and earning a slap on the butt. The photographer just laughed and wrapped her arms around the shorter girl. "You're a perfectionist babe and it doesn't take Santana that long to change."

"Uh huh," Rachel said, playfully shoving her girlfriend off of her. "Just for that, no bacon for you tonight." Quinn pouted as she moved next to the other blonde to help her. Brittany looked back and winked at Rachel before squirting some of the icing on her friend. "Hey! No frosting fights until after we surprise her girls!"

"Well, the cake is ready," Brittany said, holding it up for the diva's inspection.

Rachel couldn't help but laugh at the inscription and smile at the girl. "Beautiful Britt," she said, turning the stove off and plating the food. "Let's get everything set up."

The three girls hurried to set all the food on the table, the cake sitting in the middle. Quinn rushed into her and Rachel's bedroom, coming out with a couple small bunches of balloons she had hidden in there earlier in the day, placing them around the table. Brittany went around turning all the lights off in the apartment as the brunette put some candles on the cake and lighted them. Once everything was set, they stood around the table and waited.

"What the fuck?" they heard as Brittany and Santana's bedroom door opened. "Rae did you forget to pay the electricity bill again?"

Rachel let out a huff, ignoring the stifled laughter coming from the two blondes on either side of her. "No, I did not forget. I can tell from here you left a light on in your bedroom."

Santana chuckled as she stumbled down the hallway back into the living room. "Then what the hell-?"she started asking as she rounded the corner into the dining room.

"SURPRISE!"

The Latina jumped, grabbing her chest as her heartbeat when a mile a minute. "Holy shit you guys! Way to give a girl a heart attack!" she said, trying to keep the fact she was near tears at the gesture hidden.

Brittany rushed around the table to hug her girlfriend. "Happy Birthday Baby!" Santana smiled and kissed her. "Now come on and blow out the candles so we turn the lights back on and eat!"

"Wait, we have to sing!" Rachel exclaimed, but Santana had moved too fast and had already blown out the candles by the time the diva had finished her sentence. "Really San? You couldn't have let us sing one measly song?"

"And you can't let it go without singing one "measly" song as you put it?" the Latina countered as Quinn turned a few lights back on. Rachel just huffed and started serving the fajitas. Santana rolled her eyes and walked up behind the diva, quickly hugging her. "Thank you Rachel, for doing all of this," she said.

Rachel grinned and shrugged. "It wasn't all me," she said, pushing the birthday girl into her seat. "It was actually Britt's idea. I just made sure our plans were kept and worked."

"Meaning she supervised the rest of us," Quinn joked, this time dodging the swat to her butt. "Happy Birthday Santana."

"Thanks Q."

"There are presents, but Quinn and Rachel asked that I wait until we're alone to give you mine," Brittany said, digging into her dinner.

Quinn blushed as Rachel pushed a small box across the table. "Yes, we did, but you can open ours now."

Santana took the perfectly wrapped gift and tore it open. Lifting the cover, she smiled and shook her head. Inside was a picture of the four girls standing outside their apartment building. It was the day Quinn moved in and Blaine had taken the picture. "It's perfect, thank you."

"My gift is a picture," Brittany said with a pout. "Why do I have to wait until later?"

"Because the two of you are not clothed in the picture Britt," Quinn answered, making Brittany pout even more, Santana laugh and Rachel glare at her.

"Quinn!"


	6. A Little Bit Country

A/N: Hey everyone! Now that I have a few more people alerting this story, are there any scenes you want to see? Maybe something was mentioned in an earlier chapter and you'd like it explained? I do have several more chapters/scenes in the works, but any suggestions/requests are more than welcomed.

Anyway, I needed to get some more songs in here, as this is a Glee fic. The song Rachel sings is "Friends in Low Places" by Garth Brooks.

* * *

><p>Rachel smiled as her friends walked into the coffee shop near the end of her shift and right before the weekly open mic night. After her first few performances, when not enough people had signed up, customers started requesting her and finally her manager started scheduling her shifts around the event. One week, the diva invited Kurt and then the rest of her friends, which became a regular thing and eventually their performances an event by themselves.<p>

The brunette smiled at her coworkers as she removed her apron. She hurried to the employee lounge to change out of her uniform and into a Kurt and Santana approved outfit and pulling on a pair of knee high boots over her skinny jeans. She adjusted the straps on her shirt and ruffled her hair to give it more volume like Santana had taught her. She then touched up her make-up, adding a little more eye liner to give herself a more evening look, before putting on lipstick.

Grabbing her guitar, Rachel made her way out of the employee area and into the cafe. The lights had already been dimmed and so she made her way to the stage, walking along the wall in an attempt to stay hidden from the crowd.

"Forgot this," she heard whispered behind her, causing her to spin around.

"Geesh Blaine, you scared the crap out of me," Rachel hissed, her hand over her heart. The boy just chuckled and handed her a black cowboy hat.

"Kurt and Santana are going to blow a gasket when they see you," Blaine said, causing the brunette to grimace. "Hey, I mean because you look awesome, although, I'm not sure how they'll react to the hat."

"Well, I don't care what they think of the hat," Rachel answered then shooed the former Warbler away. She smiled as she watched him make his way back to the table with everyone else. The announcer looked over at her, and with a deep breathe, she nodded.

"Ladies and gentlemen, back by popular demand, our very own, Rachel Berry."

The diva put the hat on and threw her guitar strap over her head as she climbed up to the stage and took a seat on her usual stool. She absently strummed as she looked over the crowd, smiling. "Hey everyone! As you may be able to tell from my outfit, I decided to go a little bit country on y'all tonight. Hope you like it," she said, tipping her hat in the crowd's direction, earning herself some laughs. She took another small breath, then started her song.

_Blame it all on my roots  
>I showed up in boots<br>And ruined your black tie affair  
>The last one to know<br>The last one to show  
>I was the last one<br>You thought you'd see there  
>And I saw the surprise<br>And the fear in his eyes  
>When I took his glass of champagne<br>And I toasted you  
>Said, honey, we may be through<br>But you'll never hear me complain_

_'Cause I've got friends in low places_  
><em>Where the whiskey drowns<em>  
><em>And the beer chases my blues away<em>  
><em>And I'll be okay<em>  
><em>I'm not big on social graces<em>  
><em>Think I'll slip on down to the oasis<em>  
><em>Oh, I've got friends in low places<em>

_Well, I guess I was wrong_  
><em>I just don't belong<em>  
><em>But then, I've been there before<em>  
><em>Everything's all right<em>  
><em>I'll just say goodnight<em>  
><em>And I'll show myself to the door<em>  
><em>Hey, I didn't mean<em>  
><em>To cause a big scene<em>  
><em>Just give me an hour and then<em>  
><em>Well, I'll be as high<em>  
><em>As that ivory tower<em>  
><em>That you're livin' in<em>

_'Cause I've got friends in low places_  
><em>Where the whiskey drowns<em>  
><em>And the beer chases my blues away<em>  
><em>And I'll be okay<em>  
><em>I'm not big on social graces<em>  
><em>Think I'll slip on down to the oasis<em>  
><em>Oh, I've got friends in low places<em>

"You guys gotta help me with the rest!" she said, waving her hand to get the crowd pumped up. She winked at Santana when she noticed the Latina laughing and shaking her head at the diva's antics.

_I've got friends in low places  
>Where the whiskey drowns<br>And the beer chases my blues away  
>And I'll be okay<br>I'm not big on social graces  
>Think I'll slip on down to the oasis<br>Oh, I've got friends in low places  
><em>

_I've got friends in low places  
>Where the whiskey drowns<br>And the beer chases my blues away  
>And I'll be okay<br>I'm not big on social graces  
>Think I'll slip on down to the oasis<br>Oh, I've got friends in low places _


	7. Brittany

A/N: So, this chapter kinda sucks. I had written the first little bit a while ago, and just finished it. This basically is just to introduce an original character that will come up in future chapters. As I've said in previous chapter, if any questions come up, leave a review or message me so I know something needs to be in future chapters.

* * *

><p>Brittany bounced around her dorm, packing all her stuff, and some of Rachel's, into the boxes Santana had brought over the day before. The blonde was glad classes were done until August. See, she wasn't really as dumb as everyone back at McKinley thought she was, but she still wasn't the smartest person in the world, mainly because she doesn't have the greatest attention span. Her first couple of weeks, especially her general education classes, she had a lot of trouble, but once she became good friends with Rachel, the brunette helped her study and she started doing better.<p>

"Hey Britt." The former cheerleader turned and smiled at her roommate, Danielle as she walked into the room, leaving their door open. "Have a lot of packing to do?"

Brittany laughed, looking at all the empty boxes in their room. "Not really, but Rae put herself in charge of boxes."

Danielle laughed along with the blonde. "That sounds about right," she said with a smile. "I'm definitely going to miss that little one."

"Well, she'll still be around. There's no way she'd drop my class at the studio," the dancer answered with a giggle. "Besides, you know you'll be invited over any time she does a movie marathon."

"Yea, I always was the only one who didn't want to murder her by the end of the night," Danielle responded.

"Right, because you have a huge crush on her." The other girl blushed and started to sputter. "Anyway, she made Santana bring over some boxes for you too," Brittany said with a wink, making Danielle blush even more. "I put them in your closet."

"Thanks Britt." Danielle opened her closet and noticed even more boxes than what Brittany already had out. "I've been meaning to ask, how are you going to manage keeping Santana from killing her at some point?"

The former cheerleader shook her head. "Santana won't kill her, she may get extremely annoyed, but she loves Rachel. I mean, she doesn't threatened to kill someone for anybody."

"What?"

Brittany looked down at the clothes she was folding before picking up the whole pile and just dumping them into a box. "Oh, yea, a little bit after Rachel started spending weekends with us, Santana went and threatened her."

"Why?" Danielle asked with a frown.

Brittany just shrugged. "San never told me and Rae would just get a sad look in her eyes, so I stopped asking." Danielle nodded. "Anyway, it doesn't matter now that the three of us are getting an apartment together."

"And your friend Kurt, he's moving into the same building with his boyfriend, right?"

"Yea, Blaine. He's cool, likes to wear bowties." Danielle chuckled, watching the blonde throw even more clothes into boxes without folding them. "I need to get these packed before Rachel comes over, she'll insist on unpacking everything and doing it herself. It'll take forever."

"What's with the one box of folded clothes?"

"Those are Rachel's."

"Ah," Danielle said, finally noticing a few argyle items. "So, when is she getting here?" Brittany smirked. "What? I'm just wondering if I should help you throw things in boxes so you'll be done faster."

"Uh huh," the blonde commented before taping a box closed. "Could you help me pack my books? I have a feeling just throwing them in won't really work that well."

"Of course." Danielle started grabbing books off Brittany's shelf. "How'd you get so many books? You didn't have this many when you first moved in."

"Rachel."

"Right. Did she leave anything in her dorm?" the other girl asked, looking at Brittany on the floor.

The blonde stopped crawling under her bed. "Probably not," she answered. "I don't think she really spent all that much time there." Brittany pushed herself out from the bed and sat up, a giant stuffed unicorn in her hands. "It's so fluffy!"

Danielle shook her head. "You have got to stop watching that movie," she said, laughing. Brittany just shrugged before throwing the stuffed animal in a box and diving back under her bed. "So, when exactly do you all move in? I mean, aren't you and Santana going back to Ohio?"

"Yea," the former cheerleader answered. "San and I are bringing our boxes over to a storage unit. Rachel's last final is a couple days after the rest of us. She's going to stay in Kurt's room and just move her stuff over when she's done."

"By herself?"

"Do I really need to smirk again?" Brittany asked, causing her roommate to blush. "You know, since you are local, you could always offer to help. I mean, it would probably make things go a lot faster if she had a vehicle and someone to help carry the boxes."

"I hate you Brittany."

"You better be joking there Danielle." The two roommates spun around and saw Santana leaning against the doorframe, smirking.

"Why should Danielle be joking?" Rachel asked as she ducked under the Latina's arm and into the room.

Santana followed her and closed the door. "She said she hated B." The shorter girl shook her head as said blonde wrapped her into a bear hug. "Anyway, you girls wanna take a break from packing? I'm hungry."

Rachel looked around the room and at the boxes Brittany already had taped up. "I don't want to open those do I Britt?" The blonde just smiled. "Alright, well, thank you for at least folding my clothes, I greatly appreciate it. Also, while I normally would say we should continue packing while we're on a roll-"

"Can it Berry. We're going to get lunch. You can come with us, or you can stay and pack, up to you," Santana interrupted, grabbing Brittany's jacket and helping her girlfriend into it.

"Well, Santana, if you had let me finish, I was going to say that I think taking a break would be a wonderful idea seeing as I haven't eaten anything other than a protein bar this morning," Rachel said with a huff. "My alarm clock never went off and I overslept."

"Whatever Hobbit, let's go."

Rachel frowned and was glaring at the taller girl until Danielle wrapped her arm around the diva's shoulders, pulling her close. She blushed and nodded. "Let's go."


End file.
